Fantastic Four (Earth-616)
Official Team Names: Fantastic Four Team Nicknames: The Four, The F.F., First Family of Heroes Former Team Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Team Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Team Status: Active Team Identity: Publicly Known Base of Operations: Baxter Building, New York, New York. Formerly Four Freedoms Plaza; Antarctic Laboratory; Pier 4 Organization 'Team Leader:' * Mister Fantastic 001-073 'Active Members:' * Mister Fantastic 001-073 * Human Torch (Johnny Storm) 001-073 * Invisible Woman 001-071 * Thing 001-040,043-073 'Former Members:' * Ant Man (Scott Lang) * Crystal * Doctor Doom * Ghost Rider (Dan Ketch) * HERBIE * Hulk (Bruce Banner) * Luke Cage * Lyja * Medusa * Namor * Namora (Earth-616) Namorita * Nova (Frankie Raye) * Ms. Marvel (Sharon Ventura) * She-Hulk * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Thundra * Tigra Wasp * Wolverine (Logan / James Howlett) * Wyatt Wingfoot Other: The New Fantastic Four consisted of Wolverine (Logan / James Howlett), Spider-Man (Peter Parker), Ghost Rider (Dan Ketch) and the Hulk (Bruce Banner). They formed while the original four were missing and disbanded when they returned. Known Allies: Alicia Masters, Avengers, Black Panther, Inhumans, Lyja, Namor, Power Pack, Silver Surfer, Huntara, X-Men Known Enemies: * Air-Walker * Annihilus * Blastaar * Crucible * Devos the Devastator * Diablo * Doctor Doom * Doctor Sun * Dragon Man * Eliminator * Fearsome Foursome * Frightful Four * Galactus * Hate-Monger * Hydro-Man * Hyperstorm * Impossible Man * Kang the Conqueror/Rama-Tut/Immortus * Klaw * Mad Thinker * Maximus * Mephisto * Mole Man * Molecule Man * Overmind * Power Skrull * Psycho-Man * Puppet Master * Ronan the Accuser * Red Ghost * Salem's Seven * The Sandman * Skrulls * Super-Skrull * Terrax * Thanos * Thundra * Trapster * Wizard Total Members: 4 current and active, 21 in total team history Total Allies: Total number of allies unknown Total Enemies: Total number of enemies unknown Origin Aeronautical engineer Reed Richards (Mr. Fantastic) inadvertently created the Fantastic Four after deciding to make a test flight on the starship he had been working on. While it would make it possible to travel to other star systems, financers were loosing interest. His girlfriend Susan Storm (Invisible Woman) and her brother Johnny (Human Torch) insisted on joining Reed and his friend Ben Grimm (Thing), the pilot. While in space, the spaceship encountered a wave of cosmic radiation, causing both the mission to be aborted and the craft to crash. Emerging from the ruins of the spaceship, they discovered the radiation had mutated their bodies. Reed gained the ability to stretch his body and limbs, Johnny was able to fly and become engulfed in flame, and Sue was able to bend light around her body and become invisible. Ben on the other hand gained incredible strength and durability, with the cost of being severely disfigured. All four decided on using their powers to better humanity, and founded the Fantastic Four. Place of Formation: Central City, California First Appearance: Fantastic Four Vol. 1 #1 History After receiving their fantastic abilities, the first menace the FF were called upon to face was the Mole Man and his ever changing cadre of monsters and sub-human races from below the Earth. They soon were thrown into battle with the Skrulls, the first of many alien menaces they have battled in their long careers. Among their most notable accomplishments: they have aided the Sub-Mariner in recovering his memory, defeated the planet devourer (Galactus) , and explored other dimensions, notably Sub-Atomica and the Negaverse. Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: * Fantasti-Car MK II - Obsolete * Fantasti-Car MK I (Flying Bathtub) - Obsolete * Pogo Plane MK I - Obsolete * Passenger ICBM - Obsolete Weapons: No known weapons. Notes & Trivia * Stan Lee and Jack Kirby created the Fantastic Four as Marvel Comics' answer to the Justice League of America of DC Comics. * Each of the powers of the Fantastic Four correspond to the four basic elements of life: earth (Thing), wind (Invisible Woman), fire (Human Torch), and water (Mister Fantastic). Recommended Readings * Fantastic Four #1 * Amazing Spider-Man #1 * Amazing Spider-Man #5 * Amazing Spider-Man Annual #1 - Cameo Appearance * Amazing Spider-Man #18 - Cameo Appearance * Fantastic Four (Vol. 3) #1 – Heroes Return * Captain America (Vol. 3) #1 – Heroes Return * The Avengers (Vol. 3) #1 – Heroes Return * Fantastic Four (Vol. 3) #60 - Reed tells why he created the Fantastic Four Related Articles * Doctor Doom (Victor Von Doom) * Galactus * Vehicles of the fantastic four See Also * Character Gallery: * Appearances of * Quotations by External Links * FFPlaza.com History of the 1992 fantastic four film. http://www.teako170.com/ffmovie.html Fantastic force info http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fantastic_Force References * Fantastic Four #1 MARVEL COMICS GROUP © 1961 ---- Category:Teams Category:Active Teams Category:Good Teams Category:Fantastic Four